Hisoka Goes Chibi
by NightCat
Summary: Hisoka was selected to be Watari's guinea pig. What would Tsuzuki do? Read and find out! ^^


Hisoka Goes Chibi Kyri Normal Sukashi 2 9904 2001-11-10T07:42:00Z 2001-11-10T07:42:00Z 5 1668 8124 275 118 9676 9.2720 1 

**Hisoka Goes Chibi!**

Author¡¦s Notes: My first Yami fic! *cheers* This is a comedy mainly focused on Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari. Although my story is *nothing* compared to all the great fics out there, I hope that you¡¦ll enjoy reading. My English isn¡¦t very good so please bear with me ^^;; Comments will be greatly appreciated. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and all characters belong to Matsushita Yoko, Hakusensha, etc, etc¡K

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Watari¡¦s Lab_-

A drop of unknown green liquid fell from a test tube into a small beaker of clear fluid.

*POOF!*

¡§YES! It¡¦s done!! All I need now is a guinea pig!¡¨ Watari, filled with excitement, hurriedly left his lab, with his furry pal 003 fluttering behind.

*** *** ***

-_Shoukan Division_-

¡§Strawberry cake, cream puff, and my favourite apple pie!! What better way could there be to start the day!¡¨ Tsuzuki clasped his hand together and drooled over his ¡¥breakfast¡¦ with heart-shaped eyes.

¡§Don¡¦t come to me if you can¡¦t fit into your trousers.¡¨

¡§Hisokaaa~~~~!¡¨ In a split second, a Puppy Tsuzuki was clinging onto his partner¡¦s arm, looking at him with two streams of tears flowing out of his eyes.

¡§G-Get of me! The weather is hot enough!¡¨ Before Hisoka could shrug Puppy Tsuzuki off, Watari came in with a bang of the door.

¡§Good morning~! Bon are you here?¡¨

Tsuzuki returned to normal mode and Hisoka stepped forward to greet his friend.

¡§What is it, Watari-san?¡¨

¡§You should be happy Bon, ¡¥cause you¡¦re gonna be the first person to try my newly invented *tada* ¡¥Power Growth Potion¡¦!! With this potion, one can become any height they wish! It¡¦s a dream come true for shorties!¡¨

Everyone went silent, leaving Watari frozen with a big smile on his face.

¡§¡KAm I that short¡K?¡¨ Black lines appeared above Hisoka¡¦s dipped head.

Uh-Oh.

¡§No no! That¡¦s not what I meant! Well¡Kforget what I¡¦ve said! What¡¦s more important now is for you to try this.¡¨ Watari transferred drops of the potion to a glass of water and handed it to the emerald-eyed Shinigami.

Hisoka hesitated.

¡§Are you sure it¡¦s not poison or something funny?¡¨ Tsuzuki asked with a suspicious look, remembering what he had done to them before.

¡§Of course! Come on, we¡¦re good friends right?¡¨ Watari clasped Hisoka¡¦s hand and slipped the glass into his palm. Hisoka glanced down at the glass, and then at the scientist, who was smiling with complete anticipation. Finally Hisoka heaved a sigh and accepted his plead.

¡§I knew you¡¦d help!! Now just drink this and behold the result!¡¨ Hisoka did as told.

¡§How does this potion work?¡¨ Tsuzuki asked, curious.

¡§Oh it¡¦s really simple. Each drop of potion will make a person grow 1 cm taller. So in this case, since I¡¦ve added 5 drops, Bon will be 5cm taller!¡¨ Watari explained confidently.

Hisoka drank the last drop of water and awaited undesirable changes.

*POOF!* A huge cloud of gas filled the office.

¡§Yes! I¡¦m gonna be famous for¡K¡KWHAT?!?¡¨

¡§H-HISOKA!?¡¨

After the gas has cleared, all they could see was a little boy in oversized clothing, staring at them with large green eyes.

¡§Oh man¡Knot again!¡¨ Watari wailed.

¡§Kawaii~~!!¡¨ Tsuzuki turned SD and gave chibi Hisoka a bear hug.

¡§Let go, you idiot! Watari-san! Where¡¦s the remedy??¡¨

¡§So instead of becoming 5cm taller, you became a 5 year old. But amazingly inside you¡¦re still yourself¡K¡¨ Watari was reflecting on the current situation, unaware of Hisoka¡¦s cry for help.

¡§Watari-san!¡¨ Hisoka tried hard to pull the ¡¥animal¡¦ off his body, but to no avail.

¡§Sorry Bon, I don¡¦t have any now. But not to worry! The effect is not permanent. It will cease within 24 hours.¡¨

¡§I want it NOW!¡¨

¡§O-okay I¡¦ll try to formulate one. If you would excuse me¡K¡¨ Watari lifted both his hands in surrender and backed out of the room.

On the way back to his lab, Watari met Tatsumi along the corridor.

¡§Watari-san? Why are you in such a hurry?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t worry! I¡¦ll fix it in no timeeeeee~!¡¨ Watari¡¦s voice trailed off as he disappeared around the corner.

_*Sigh* He must have done it again, with his weird innovations¡K_

Back at the office, Tsuzuki was still squeezing poor Hisoka.

¡§TSU-ZU-KI¡K..¡¨ Hisoka clenched his fist. ¡§Ok ok! Sorry!¡¨ Feeling the threat, Tsuzuki playfully let go of him. But the very next moment he turned serious and leaned closer, looking at him with a soft expression.

¡§Let me take care of you during this period. You¡¦ll probably have trouble at home by yourself while you¡¦re like this.¡¨

¡§I-I¡¦ll be fine¡K¡¨

¡§But I¡¦m worried about you.¡¨

¡§¡K¡K///¡¨ Hisoka looked to the side with a faint blush, avoiding his gaze. He has no immunity against the look Tsuzuki was giving him.

¡§Suit yourself.¡¨

Just then, Tatsumi entered the room with a stack of papers in his hands.

¡§What have Watari-san¡KWait, who is this boy? Kurosaki-kun?¡¨

The green-eyed boy nodded.

¡§Watari-san never gets his experiments right,¡¨ Tatsumi shook his head and continued. ¡§Tsuzuki-san, go through these reports, and you¡¦re dismissed.¡¨ He handed the papers over.

¡§Tatsumi¡K?¡¨

¡§I believe you have other matters to attend to. And, it¡¦s your responsibility to take care of your partner.¡¨

¡§Sankyuu, Tatsumi!¡¨

¡§Now, why don¡¦t you go down to the shop at level B1 and get some proper clothes for Kurosaki-kun¡K¡¨

¡§You¡¦re right. But before that¡K.¡¨ Tsuzuki glanced at the untouched desserts on his desk. ¡§Let me finish these first!¡¨

Hisoka and Tatsumi both sweatdropped as they watched Tsuzuki munch happily on his breakfast.

*** *** ***

¡§All right I¡¦m done with the reports! Let¡¦s go back, Hisoka!¡¨ Tsuzuki stood up and stretched.

¡§We have a meeting tomorrow morning, please don¡¦t be late, Tsuzuki-san.¡¨ Tatsumi gave Tsuzuki an if-you¡¦re-late-you¡¦re-gonna-get-it-from-me smile. The violet-eyed shinigami backed off a little, a chill went down his spine. ¡§H-hai¡K¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll leave you behind if you don¡¦t move now.¡¨ Hisoka said as he walked towards the door. 

¡§Hisoka, wait for me!¡¨ Tsuzuki quickly grab his files and ran to his partner. ¡§Where shall we go for lunch? I know a restaurant which has really good ice cream¡K¡¨

*** *** ***

-_Tsuzuki¡¦s apartment_-

¡§Are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink?¡¨

¡§It¡¦s too heavy for you to carry!¡¨

¡§Let me handle the kettle!¡¨

Although Hisoka was glad that Tsuzuki cared so much about him, it was getting a bit annoying. Not exactly with Tsuzuki but rather with himself.

Tsuzuki hummed to himself as he carry two cups of hot coffee to the living room, where Hisoka was sitting on the sofa. He sat beside the younger shinigami and placed the cups onto the table.

¡§Tsuzuki¡K¡¨

¡§Yes?¡¨ Tsuzuki smiled at him.

¡§Look, I can do all these by myself okay? I may be a kid now, but I¡¦m still me.¡¨

_I don¡¦t want you to treat me like a kid._

Tsuzuki blinked a few times, but immediately understood what he was trying to say.

¡§Hisoka, I¡¦ve never see you as a kid, or someone weaker. In fact I feel that you¡¦re stronger than I, emotionally. I know that you want to be physically stronger, and I believe that you can achieve it one day. But before that day arrives, allow me to help you, to protect you. I don¡¦t want you to get hurt in any way, because¡Kyou¡¦re my precious partner.¡¨

For a moment Hisoka was speechless. Tsuzuki¡¦s openness in expressing feelings was something that he could never get used to.

_Precious partner. Precious¡K_

¡§¡K¡K///baka.¡¨ Hisoka managed to squeeze out the first word that came into his mind. Tsuzuki smiled. He liked it when Hisoka calls him that. ¡§Come, let¡¦s drink it before it turns cold.¡¨ Tsuzuki handed the coffee to Hisoka. But before he could take the cup¡K

*POOF!*

He was clouded in smog, again.

¡§ *Cough* what happened?!¡¨ Tsuzuki waved his hand, trying to clear the smog. ¡§Hisoka? Are you all right¡K.ehh??¡¨ When Hisoka came into view again, he was no longer a 5 year old, but was back to his normal self.

¡§You¡¦ve returned!¡¨

Hisoka looked down at his own hands and arms. His change was confirmed. Hisoka let out a sigh of relief.

¡§Yokatta~!¡¨ Puppy-Tsuzuki lunged himself towards Hisoka. But Hisoka simply took a side step, and Tsuzuki fell flat onto the floor.

¡§Iteeee~~!¡¨ Tsuzuki sat up and rubbed his forehead. He turned around to face his partner. ¡§Hidoi yo! Hiso¡K.*gasp*¡¨ Before Tsuzuki could finish complaining, he eyes suddenly went wide open.

¡§Wh-what are you staring at?¡¨ Hisoka was feeling uneasy with Tsuzuki staring at him like that.

¡§Err¡Kyour clothes¡K¡¨

¡§My clothes¡K?¡¨ 

Hisoka looked down and was horrified to see that his clothes were torn at all places. Although his pair of bermudas was still somewhat intact, his shirt was ripped apart, fully exposing his torso. Trying to pull the fabrics together only made it worst. That was more than enough to make Hisoka blush furiously.

¡§Kawaii¡K¡¨ Tsuzuki said absent-mindedly.

¡§////??!! Why are you still staring you HENTAI!!!¡¨

Hisoka grabbed a cushion and threw it straight at Tsuzuki¡¦s face. Tsuzuki could not help laughing as he tried to dodge more flying cushions.

-Owari-

--------------------------------------------------------------

/Backstage/

Kyri: Ok guys, give me some feedback.

Hi: *arms crossed* Why must I be Watari-san sample??

Wa: Poor Bon¡Kif I could I would have given you the remedy sooner.

Hi: *glares at Kyri* Thanks to YOU.

Kyri: Ehehe. But at the end you¡¦ve gotten your reward. *Points at Tsu with her thumb*

Tsu: *whispers into Hisoka¡¦s ear* You don¡¦t know how hard it was for me not to hold you¡K

Hi: Wha¡K¡K//////

Tat: I wish the reports given to Tsuzuki-san were real.

Tsu: *big watery eyes* Tatsumiii~~~

Kyri: Thanks everyone. ^^;;

/Terms/

Shoukan = Summon

Bon = this is how Watari calls Hisoka

Sankyuu = Thank you

Kawaii = Cute

Baka = Idiot

Yokatta = I¡¦m so glad

Ite (itai) = It hurts

Hidoii = cruel

If you¡¦re wondering about ¡§the shop at Level B1¡¨, please refer to ¡§The Child and I¡¨ story at the end of Tank 6. Thank you very much for reading! I¡¦ll work harder on my next fic. ^^;;; -- 08/11/01


End file.
